Various products have been disclosed for controlling the movements of children when groups of children are taken out in public. Some of these devices are disclosed in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,607 to Mandracchia et al. discloses a harness for small children. The harness is secured around the torso of a child and includes a tether connection secured to the harness unit. The harness unit is made up of a belt with a cable member included in its construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,168 to Roberson et al. discloses a child safety harness which is secured around the body of a child. The harness is connected by a tether to the wrist of an adult. The tether extends from a waist belt which extends around the lower section of the harness and the midsection of the child.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,464 to Cook discloses a child restraining safety belt or harness which is adapted to secure a child in a seat of a grocery cart. The safety device surrounds the torso of the child and is connected through the steel rungs of a grocery cart. A tether member is secured to the device to harness the child when the child is not in the shopping cart seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,767 Jimenez discloses a child safety device. The child is placed within the harness of the device. The device is compact and is used to distribute pressure evenly between the abdomen and the thorax of a child when secured in a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,764 to Anderson discloses a security system for securing a small child to an adult. The system includes a strap having a loop on one end which is placed around the wrist of the child. The loop is adapted to maintain a fixed diameter regardless of a pulling force exerted by the child or parent. The other end of the strap is adapted to be attached to the parent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,208 to Nero discloses a safety youth guider device. The device is used to maintain a plurality of organized marching children in a geometric orientation by the children holding on to handles which are secured to laterally-extending cross-members. The cross-members are constructed of rope having metal wire reinforcement.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,359 to Joachim discloses a child safety harness designed to fit over the shoulders of a child.